


To Share My Life With You

by lacewingss



Series: Inquisitor Haiden Trevelyan [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, THIS IS TOO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewingss/pseuds/lacewingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor visits Dorian a few hours before they are meant to get married and they share a touching moment. Also I hate summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Share My Life With You

The Inquisitor's chambers were the only place in Skyhold that was not abuzz with chaos and activity. They were quiet, secluded, a haven of peace on a day that was likely to be remembered as one of the largest gatherings the stronghold had ever seen.

Dorian stood on the threshold of the balcony, his view of the courtyards slightly obscured, though not enough for him to miss the throngs of people milling about. There were tents set up, tables and rows of chairs, and so many flowers it was almost a forest. Everywhere he could see was filled with servants rushing to and fro and guests doing their best to get in the way. The Inquisitor had no shortage of friends and allies, and it appeared that he had managed to gather them all to Skyhold, thoroughly disregarding the fact that it was now filled to capacity, with yet more guests arriving by the hour.

All these people and they were here for _him._ Well, for the Inquisitor and himself, at any rate. A celebration to rival those thrown in Orlais, as Josephine put it. The wedding of the Inquisitor had to be a grand affair, after all.

In just a few short hours he was to make his way into the garden and there, in view of more people than he could ever hope to count or remember, join himself in marriage with the leader of the Inquisition. The thought of it made his head swim, the view in front of him blur and threaten to wash away. It was not that he was nervous – certainly not that. It was only anxiety for Haiden's sake; such a public ceremony to a Tevinter mage of all people was likely to cause a few ripples in the ranks. The fact that his heart rate had yet to slow from a rapid flutter since waking this morning must have had something to do with his lack of breakfast, and not an indication of other worries.

A noise on the stairs diverted his attention, and he was not surprised to find the Inquisitor himself walking up, alone.

“Maker's breath, who let in this jaw droppingly handsome man and _how can I get him to marry me?”_ A customary grin was plastered across Haiden's face as he reached the landing and made his way over to Dorian. He had wondered how long it would take for the warrior to find his way up here and pester him. It had taken some time longer than Dorian had imagined; there must still have been many people to greet.

“Isn't there some tradition about not seeing your partner before the wedding?” He managed to get out a few words as Haiden pressed his lips to his neck, leaving damp impressions that cooled quickly in the chill air.

“Please. You think some tradition is going to stop me?” He was gone too soon, stepping away and walking farther into the room.

“There are times I doubt anything can stop you, short of an elder dragon. But then you've smashed your way past those too, haven't you?”

Haiden only winked at his comment and flopped himself onto the bed, letting out a heavy sigh. Shaking his head, Dorian followed him and stopped short of where he lay in order to take a better look at him.

He was dressed as was usual – tunic and doeskin pants, rumbled and creased and top buttons undone. Dorian sighed himself and shook his head. He should have known Haiden would wait until the last minute to get ready for such an important event. It was entirely like him, and as frustrated as it made Dorian he could not hide the smile that crept up as he imagined all the well to do guests watching the Inquisitor walk the yard in such clothes.

“I do hope you'll be changing out of those ruffled clothes and into something proper?”

Haiden propped himself up on his elbows and shrugged. “Nah, I was thinking of going in the buff. Give everyone something to gossip about later.”

“Well I am overdressed then, aren't I? I'll have to shed these clothes until I match.” Said in jest, obviously, but that didn't stop Haiden's eyes from lighting up.

“Maker's balls, Dorian, you do that and we are not leaving this room. Fuck the wedding.” _He was serious. He was actually serious._ But of course he was. Haiden had to be gently prodded back on course more often than was generally acceptable, and Dorian was by now quite accustomed to doing so.

“So what are you doing here, amatus? Other than making it quite difficult for me to get ready.” The shift in topic worked like a charm, and Dorian eased himself down onto the bed next to Haiden. At once the warrior's arm was around him, strong and comforting like a safety line in a storm.

“Who says that's not my goal?” Dorian felt the arm around him tense, tighten and pull him closer. Perhaps Haiden was right in his idea to remain here, alone. He would certainly still enjoy himself. “Eh, I'm looking for the twins. Josie needs them, thought Holly might be here giving you tips on how to do your hair or something.”

Ah, the real reason behind the excuse to see him. Haiden had been sent on an errand, and was doing his best to avoid it. The twins, as Haiden and his family affectionately referred to them, were his two younger sisters. Different as night and day, yet both delightful in that way only spoiled teenagers could be, Holly and Ena were having an equally exciting time in Skyhold. “The last I saw the girl she was giving our commander big doe eyed stares. I can see she takes after her big brother when she wants something.”

“Pfft. Yeah, shoulda known that was where she'd be. As for my doe eyed stares, they worked on you, right?” _And there it was._ Haiden was looking up at him with his dusty sand colored eyes and _damn if this man didn't make him feel like the only person in the world._

“I should say so, considering.” Dorian's words were quiet and low, and for the first time today he felt at ease. He let himself lay back on the bed, press his side against Haiden's and relax.

His mind drifted. He thought first of Haiden's task to find his sisters, and how even after only meeting them a few weeks ago he cared for them greatly. They asked him endless questions, followed him around like ducklings at times. Haiden's mother was much the same, though she kept her curiosity at bay a tad better. She wasn't much of a proper lady, and it was clear she had raised Haiden. Dorian's own mother would likely have had some choice words to say about her.

But his mother wasn't here. Nor was his father.

Haiden had insisted they be sent invitations, had even sent a messenger when the letters were returned. A scrawled note surmising his fathers feelings about this 'sham of a wedding' were enough to make the warrior drop the idea. Dorian, however, still burned with anger when he thought of it.

Once again Haiden seemed to have a preternatural gift of knowing exactly what was on Dorian's mind. And as usual he could not let that knowledge stay quiet. “It's too bad your parents couldn't be here.”

Dorian grew rigid beside him and sat up. It was one thing for him to be thinking of his parents, but for Haiden to bring it up was entirely unacceptable. “I think I misheard you. You said it's best that my parents couldn't be here, yes?”

“I know how you feel about them, and you know how I feel about that.” Family was important to Haiden, Dorian knew that. He spoke often and lovingly of his own, and that was all well and good, but he just _couldn't understand_ Dorian's feelings about his. Haidan came from a happy family, and thought everything could be fixed with time and effort. He didn't understand some things were unforgivable.

Dorian opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off before he could get any words out. “But now's not the time to argue, huh?” Haiden sat up now, took Dorian's hand in his own and gripped tight. “Listen. If you want to forget your family and move on, I'll support that. Your choice, I tried to help but I'm not going push you.”

At least there was that. The Inquisitor knew when to stop, for now. “Because you know what? After tonight you're getting a whole new family.” The grin was back on Haiden's face, lighting it up and melting Dorian's anger in the process. “You'll be part of mine, and you know they love you. Well, mother and the twins do. And Father only compared you to Vincent three times this week so that's something.”

The expression on Haiden's face grew serious, and Dorian's hand was squeezed even tighter, the distance between them becoming even smaller. “They're not perfect, but they're mine. And soon they'll be yours, too.”

Dorian was left speechless. Haiden had never said it in so many words, but it was the truth of it. After today, he would be part of the loving and supporting family Haiden came from. They would be his to go to, to look to for warmth and acceptance. _And they would provide it_. For the first time in his life he would be part of a family that wanted him as he was, faults and all. That the man next to him wished to share this with him, to share himself and all that came with that, was almost unbelievable. Yet, as real as the sun light streaming in the windows, it was true.

His voice was thick with emotion when he managed to speak, his love cloying his words and making them stick to the roof of this mouth. “I-thank you, amatus. I'm a lucky man indeed to be welcomed into such an accepting family.”

“Hah. I don't know about lucky – you're going to wish you never married me the first holiday that rolls around and Mother starts loosing her shit over how the ram is cooked.”

“Perhaps. But as you so often put it – I am stuck with you now. I shall learn to manage, I'm sure.” It would be no trouble at all. There was no one he would rather be stuck with.

Haiden moved in, wrapping Dorian in his embrace. Their lips met, as they had countless times before and would many times over. Dorian let himself forget the people waiting outside, the vows he would have to speak in front of so many strangers, and the anxiety that was now all but gone. If this was what being husbands would be like then Maker take all the repercussions that came with it. Dorian could face anything with Haiden by his side.

All too soon Haiden was backing away, standing up from the bed. Dorian rose with him reluctantly, wishing to continue their kiss until everyone forgot there was to be a wedding and went home. He had no such luck, though, as Haiden started towards the stairs.

“Hey, I better get back downstairs.” He reached in for one last peck on the cheek, one more lingering moment of eye contact. “Meet me at the altar. I'll be the one who can't keep his eyes off you.”

With that he was off, bounding down the stairs and out of sight. Dorian was left alone in the large room again, the sounds of celebration far below reaching him in muffled waves. He looked towards the mountains, saw the sun beginning its descent. There wasn't much time left now. He took a deep breath, smiled. He had found his family at last.


End file.
